Notes From a Song Long Ago
by Inudaughter
Summary: Complete. Kagome finds Inuyasha's childhood diary from the days after his mother's death.


**Notes From a Song Long Ago**

Inuyasha and his group had been traveling through the wilderness for quite a few days now. Most of them were weary and desirous of a warm, soft bed. Happily for them, they were approaching a village. Inuyasha kept sniffing around curiously as if he remembered the place. Kagome took note of it.

"What Inuyasha? Is this place familiar to you?" Inuyasha merely ignored her but shot her a sideways glance out of the corner of his eye.

"No," he said finally but not entirely believable.

Miroku was walking near them, staff jangling about as he clunked it along the ground. "This is quite a large settlement," Miroku commented. "Undoubtably a post town. Usually we don't go through such large towns.

"Yeah," said Shippo, "And I don't like it either. All those people are staring." He hid behind Inuyasha's shoulder, scrunching down to make himself unnoticed.

"Humph." Inuyasha deliberately ignored Shippo. He looked moody, thoughtful.

"Yes," said Miroku seriously. "Perhaps it is better to avoid this town as well. Three of our company are not human. If we pass through, we may find ourselves embroiled in unwanted conflict."

"Feh," Inuyasha blurted out suddenly, moving up to lead. He looked back at Miroku, but without his usual confidence. He looked rather subdued. "What's the matter monk? We have every right to be here same as everyone else." He stalked slowly out in front. Miroku looked at him curiously. Suddenly everyone noticed the great amount of well-dressed people. Sango blushed.

"Kagome," she asked quietly.

"Hm, yeah?" Kagome turned her head away from the interesting sights to Sango. Sango still had that blush.

"Kagome, I just can't help noticing that we look terrible. Not only are we covered in dirt and blood, we haven't had a proper bath in days. Our clothing is all torn, except for Inuyasha's. He sure is fortunate, having a robe that reconstructs itself." Inuyasha far ahead, flicked an ear at their conversation.

"I know what you mean," returned Kagome. "Back home, I used to have a hot bath every day. But now, I'm part of a weary war party. Even for a traveling group we're dirty. It took us so long to get out of those woods."

Sango sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. There isn't a hot spring every where we wish one to be."

"Indeed," Miroku sighed sadly, leaning in to join their conversation. "Still, since we're here maybe we could get a hot bath, stay at a nice inn, visit several of their establishments…"

"What are you thinking about Miroku?" asked Songo suddenly riled. "You wouldn't happen to be thinking about going drinking with women would you?"

"Now Sango," Miroku looked away with an air of innocence, "would I do such a thing as that?"

"Yeah, you would actually," cut in Kagome. "The first, well second time we met you were surrounded by women."

"Ah," said Miroku sadly, "how my old habits have suffered." Nobody felt sorry for him. Sango poked him irritably, as if to say, "Now why do you need Geisha's, fiancée?" Oh, the jealousy.

They walked on until they caught up with Inuyasha, who had suddenly stopped at a stall full of knickknacks. On one of the tables, there was a shamisen such as courtiers would use. Kagome noticed him staring.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha broke away from his mulling and moved off. The group shuffled on to an inn. Miroku stopped in front of it.

"Damn," Miroku said mildly infuriated. "How ironic."

"What is it Miroku?" asked Sango.

"Demon sutras, and very effective ones at that. We won't be able to get in this inn." People stared at the group, murmuring and pointing, "Is that a demon?"

So the group found a nice little place where the rooms were much smaller but there was still a bath. Inuyasha leaned on the wall resting. Kagome sat down and looked at her books. Miroku got up. "Now's my chance," he thought.

"I must go speak to the owner of the establishment," Miroku announced. Sango narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going with you," said Sango, leaving nothing misunderstood between them. Miroku sighed.

All that night, Miroku kept looking back behind him. Every time he looked around, he could see Sango glaring at him as if he was prey expected to bolt. "Scary," said Miroku to himself shivering. "Ah," sighed Miroku in relief as Sango finally stood up to take a bath.

"Kilala, Shippo," Sango said loudly, "please keep an eye on Miroku." Oh the jealousy.

"Yep," Shippo said happily. "We'll make sure he doesn't get into any mischief." Kilala mewed. Miroku sighed. Inuyasha looked up finally and stood.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"I'm going for a walk," the hanyou answered.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Kagome scrambled up. Inuyasha said nothing at all and they left together.

The two walked off down the street. Inuyasha looked straight ahead with his hands in his sleeves. Kagome stood directly behind him even though most people were giving them a wide berth. She kept looking around her wondering where they were going. Inuyasha walked straight over the bridge and turned around.

"I'm just getting some fresh air," Inuyasha explained quietly. "Want to come with me?"

Kagome nodded, puzzled by his change in behavior. She climbed up on Inuyasha's back and they bolted off into the treeline.

Inuyasha let Kagome off somewhere up on a mountainside where she could see the town quite clearly. "Wow," said Kagome, "It is a large town." Inuyasha nodded and finally broke the silence.

"It isn't just a post town. Several wealthy families lived nearby, or at least they used to. The town is smaller now." Inuyasha turned away from the sight. From up here, a much smaller village could be seen around the mountain. Inuyasha walked off again, climbing more up the mountain and into the forest. He was walking slowly and wordlessly. Kagome pulled on his cuff so that she could get up on his back. He bolted off with her again.

Inuyasha leapt at a brisk pace, taking them to where the trees were large and rock showed. A tiny spring trickled in an overgrown place. It was rather hidden here. Kagome looked around quietly.

"Inuyasha, why did you bring us to this place?" she said. Inuyasha ignored her, sniffing around the area. Finally, he moved up to the rockface and sniffed it. Inuyasha stood up and forcefully tore a boulder from the cliff face. It fell back revealing a tiny hole the size of a small child.

"Damn," said Inuyasha reaching in a hand. "It's too small." Impatiently, he took out his Tetsusaiga and used it to cleave off several feet of the cliff face. The rock crumbled away, revealing what looked like a carved out den. It was a too small to stand in so Kagome bent her head and followed him in. There were two rooms in the place. Kagome was amazed to discover that the walls of the first were completely covered by a child's paintings. Oddly, their style reminded Kagome of a screen painting. They were done in black ink with a paintbrush. Some of them depicted monsters standing over a small hurt boy. Many of them depicted a woman with a long kimono standing gracefully with the small boy in her arms looking happy. Kagome wondered and moved to the back of the cave where Inuyasha was. He had ignored the paintings.

Back here, an aged bundle of blankets were huddled as though waiting to accomodate their owner's next slumber. A few water jars stood off in the corner. There was also an elaborate storage box. It strangely contrasted the squalor of the cave so she moved towards it and opened it. It opened noiselessly and Kagome peered inside.

Carefully wrapped in a square of silk were several scrolls, a broken brush, and an empty inkpot. Kagome pried them out opened a scroll.

"Mother died," began the first scroll, painted in a fairly disciplined hand. "I was so upset I cried. But she held my hand and told me to be strong. I have to be strong for her."

Kagome rolled up the scroll rapidly and looked around quickly at Inuyasha. He was standing by the paintings, looking at them. He seemed too lost in thought to take any notice of her. With guilt but too much curiosity, Kagome opened her backpack and shoved in the scrolls.

Kagome stood up and laid a hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.

"Ah," said Inuyasha suddenly come to. "Let's go," he said walking out.

"Wait Inuyasha," said Kagome hurriedly. "What is this place?"

"Oh," said Inuyasha still looking as if he were in dreamland. "This is the den I used when I was a small child. It was before I could fight. Eventually though, I got too big for it and slept in trees instead. Trees are more comfortable anyway."

"I don't know how that could be," said Kagome not convinced.

"Well, there's lots of fresh air and you can move around a lot. It keeps you from getting trapped in one place. There were many times I was trapped in that den."

"By stronger youkai?" asked Kagome softly.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha hardly nodding his head. "Which reminds me," he put in suddenly speaking louder than he had been, "of what I came here for."

Kagome cringed, afraid he would discover her unforgivable trespass. However, Inuyasha did not return to the back room. Instead, he began pulling down small rocks shoved into what was otherwise a solid wall. When he was done he pulled out a piece of silk and unfolded it to reveal a nobleman's shamisen. It was irreparably smashed however. Inuyasha stood there looking at it and tucked it into his kimono.

"Was that… your shamisen, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome quietly.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha. "My mother taught me how to play it. She had to come up with some way of keeping me out of trouble." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha turned eager to leave. Kagome climbed on his back but paused.

"Inuyasha, are you sure there isn't anything else you want?" Inuyasha was silent for a while. Then he spoke.

"There isn't anything else here I wish to keep." He pushed off the ground and they sailed up over the treetops and far away from the spot.

Inuyasha ran them rapidly over the ground and returned to the town. They went back to the inn where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were awaiting them. The others had already had their bath and were waiting casually for them to return so they could order dinner. Inuyasha slid open the door still in a subdued mood, ignoring everyone else's eye. Kagome walked in after him.

"I'm going to take a bath now," Inuyasha announced brusquely before stalking off. Everyone watched him go and Miroku turned to Kagome to ask her about it.

"Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed that Inuyasha is behaving strangely?"

"No," Kagome put in shaking her head. "It isn't you at all. Inuyasha took me to a den he had when he was a small child." She set about to explaining what had happened.

"I see," said Miroku looking solemn. "Perhaps we could use this time to read these scrolls."

"But isn't that wrong," said Sango anxiously. Miroku remained resolute.

"Perhaps, but Inuyasha left them in the cave for anyone to find, Kagome included. Besides, this is a rare opportunity to understand that hanyou of ours. If we don't act now, Inuyasha will come back and not only will he not leave us for any length of time he will also surely discover the scrolls." Kagome looked worried at that.

"Yes, you're right Miroku," Sango said taking one of the scrolls. The three humans sat down on the floor. They each took a scroll and set to reading it, preparing to pass it off as rapidly as possible. Kagome took the first one she had started in the cave.

"Mother died," began the first scroll, painted in a fairly disciplined hand. "I was so upset I cried. But she held my hand and told me to be strong. I have to be strong for her."

Kagome looked over her shoulder nervously, half expecting Inuyasha to come bursting in at any minute. Shippo, understanding how important this was, set up watch outside the door. Kagome continued to read. The scroll seemed filled up with random journal entries. He obviously wrote when he felt like it, when he had important to say.

"Mother has been dead a day now. I should have put on a mourning color, but she told me to never take off my red kimono. She said it's special. I followed after her funeral procession. Nobody seemed to like her. Everyone was mad at me. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I wore red. Maybe it was because of my ears. Everyone kept saying the same thing. They thought I couldn't hear but I could. They kept saying, "half-breed". They say this a lot. Only today was different. Instead of only saying it when they thought I couldn't hear, some said it out loud. Instead of calling me, "boy" they said "half-breed". I don't understand why they don't like me. But before mother died she told me something I didn't understand. She told me that my father was a youkai, a good youkai. How can a youkai be good? Does that make me bad?" Kagome dragged her finger down to the next entry and pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Mother has been dead for two days now. I don't understand what is going on. No one brought me any food last night. When I asked about it in the morning, someone brought me a small bowl of rice, smaller than a servant's portion. When I asked about it, the servant yelled at me. He said, 'That's more than you deserve you evil youkai.' Am I evil because my father was a youkai?"

At this point, Kagome had run out of scroll. She exchanged hers with Miroku and caught the twitching of his eyes. She dreaded what she was going to read next. The next journal entry had no date to it, only it seemed to be further along in time.

"It has been a long time since I've been to the mansion. Not long after mother died I got angry at the new owner. He said I wasn't welcome there and I told him this was my home. He said it couldn't be because I was an evil youkai. I got so mad I hit him. He had the guards chase me away. I went into the forest to hide. But the forest scared me so the next day I went into the town. Nobody would help me. They pretended they didn't know me, or they chased me. I was so hungry but I had no food to eat. But I wouldn't beg. Some of the people taunted me and called at me like a dog. They told me to beg and tried to pull my ears. I ran away."

"After that I hid in the woods. The next day I saw some children. I had never been allowed to play with others before. I went down and they threw a stick for me to chase. I thought it was fun until they called me a dog. I got angry and yelled at them and they ran away. One of them came back later with an older brother and apologized. They gave me some food and I ate it. But soon I felt sick and I realized the food was bad. It had tasted good but it made me sick. I couldn't get up for a day."

Kagome's eye twitched at this obvious case of poisoning. She could only think of a tiny, child Inuyasha laid out in the bushes starving and alone. She continued to read.

"When I felt better, I sniffed around until I found the boy's scent. I followed it back to a house where there was lots of food. I ate while no one was looking. Then I ran away with some of it. I felt bad, but I left the rice. I just felt so angry."

"A few days later, I went to visit my mother's grave. I picked some flowers for her and put them where she could see them. I was sad, but I liked being there. I came back every day. But then the soldiers from the mansion noticed me. Mother had been buried in the woods all by herself. But to get to it I crossed the pond. The soldiers caught me and hit me until I bled. They told me never to come back but I did. They were watching the grave though. Every time I got near it I would be chased. Finally they caught me."

"I didn't like being caught. I snarled and hurt one of the soldiers. Then they used their swords on me and hurt me very badly. But I didn't die like I thought I would. The soldiers were surprised too, and very angry. They tied rocks on me and threw me into the pond. Luckily, the rocks were light enough for me to pull and I used my claws to rip through the ropes. I swam ashore and escaped into the woods. But I was angry."

"That night I did a terrible thing. I hope Mother can forgive me. But I was so angry that I went back to the mansion that night. I started a fire in the mansion and it all fell down. There was lots of screaming and people running away. I laughed because now the new lord of the mansion was homeless like I was. I ran away and started my new home in the woods. Before I left, I took a few things that were mine. I took the pen and ink Mother had taught me to write with and some paper. I also took my shamisen, but it was broken when I found it."

Kagome rolled up the scroll, a sick look on her face. She took the last one from Miroku, whom had gotten it from Sango. She read this one with trepidation.

"I'm sick. I don't have anything to eat. I hunt sometimes but I'm not very good at it yet. I wish I had something to eat." The entries began to look more like a battle log than a diary. Kagome went on to the next line.

"I got hurt by a demon. I got away, but he hurt my arm. I've been hiding in the cave for days now and I'm very hungry. It is cold in here too."

"There is lots of snow. When I go out to hunt there isn't very much. I caught a bird though."

"The snow is finally beginning to thaw. I caught food by the river, but I ran when I saw some villagers."

"I fought another fierce demon today. They call me half-breed like the humans do. They don't like me living in the woods."

"The demons chased me around today. I am hiding in my cave until they go away. I wish Mother was here."

"I'm still stuck in the cave."

"I'm still stuck in this cave."

"Today I got sick of being in this cave and snuck out. I fought with the demon and killed him. Then I went to find some food."

"I'm better at hunting now. Sometimes I sneak to the village to look but I don't go in. I fight with demons a lot. Sometimes a bunch of them will group together and chase me. They know I can't fight them by myself. But I'm pretty good with my claws."

"Today I saw a demon who looked like me. He said he was my brother. I could smell by his scent that he wanted to kill me but he didn't. He said I was too young to kill. He said he would wait until I was strong enough to fight because those would have been our father's wishes. Does that mean that he is my brother? He smells kind of like me, and he has silver hair like me. He flew away and I haven't seen him since."

"I killed another demon today. I'm strong enough now that sometimes I don't return to the cave. Sometimes I sleep in a tree. The first few times I did so it was because I couldn't get back. But I like it in a tree."

"I'm running out of ink. I don't have anymore so I'll just write that I'm planning on traveling. I'm going to see if other villages are just as mean or if there is any place for me. I have to be strong, like my mother said."

Kagome rolled up the scroll and the world around her felt different now that she had read Inuyasha's diary. Around her, Miroku and Sango were picking up the rolls and hiding them. They all had a stunned look on their face.

"I never knew," Sango said wonderingly.

"Yes," agreed Miroku. "I can understand now why he's so angry."

"What can we do?" Kagome said remorsefully. But for now all they could do was hide the scrolls from Inuyasha's nose.

"Perhaps we could perfume them," suggested Miroku.

"Perhaps we could show them to him," Songo said doubtfully.

"Or perhaps we could burn them," suggested Kagome. "Inuyasha might have wanted it that way." In the end they decided to return them to the cave, and sent Kilala off flying with them. After a long and relaxing bath Inuyasha finally reappeared. Everyone shifted about nervously.

"So Inuyasha," Kagome chirped in a decidedly high pitched voice, "how was your bath?" Inuyasha was quick to note that everyone was on edge.

"What's the matter with you guys?" he said leant back against a corner post, shaking out his hair. "You all act as if you're hiding something."

"No, not at all," Kagome shook a hand in the air dismissively. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"We were just planning on going out to do a bit of shopping."

"Yes that's right," Sango leant forwards eagerly. "I saw something I really, really wanted to buy, if we could spare enough funds for it."

"Tchk," Inuyasha said not caring about it. "You and Miroku are the ones who make the most money. What do I care about it?" Everyone nodded their head and got up to go out.

The group walked out and saw that it was indeed getting late. Some of the street venders had changed, some were still settling in. The businesses in real houses, whose proprietors were living to the back or upstairs, were still doing a lot of business. The group walked along quietly. They didn't seem to have much of a direction until Kagome got a sudden inspiration. She ran towards the vender she had seen Inuyasha stop by earlier. The vendor was still there.

"Sango," Kagome called. "Do we have enough money for this shamisen?" Sango caught her drift.

"Sure we do," Sango said almost a little too happily. "That leaves plenty of funds for traveling and some of the other things we need."

"Keh. You need a shamisen?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yes," Kagome brightened. "Actually, I don't know how to play it. It would be nice if we had some music around here. Does anyone know how to play it?"

Inuyasha just backed away with reddening checks. Sango and Miroku shook their heads.

"No," Sango said loudly. "I don't know how to play. That's too bad. I wish I could."

"Yes," Miroku said mournfully, putting on a good show, "I wish I could. We are sorrowfully lacking in music. Imagine how its sweet strings would lighten our lonely fire."

"Good job Miroku," everyone thought. Inuyasha was looking a little nervous but about to say something. Carefully, he cleared his throat.

"Well," said Inuyasha looking rather pale-faced. "I could play it, sometimes. I'm not very good at it mind you, it's been a long time. Still…" He left off and Kagome could clearly see he wanted it.

"Great then," Kagome said joyously. She purchased it and the group went off to buy supplies and whatever Sango wanted. She got herself some pretty makeup and some new hair ribbons. She stopped short of a new kimono although both she and Kagome were sorely tempted. They didn't know how long it would be before they could find another paying demon-slaying job.

The group went back to the inn to eat dinner. Inuyasha was clutching at the nobleman's shamisen Kagome had dumped in his hands. Sango and Kagome smirked at one another and rolled up their eyes. Luckily Inuyasha didn't see. He was still being strangely quiet.

They ate a simple dinner but it was much fancier than their normal fare in the woods. They had large bowls of rice, tea, and several dishes beside. They slurped or sipped it down happily. Acting a little more like himself, Inuyasha fought with Shippo for the possession of his roll. Shippo got a hit in the head, but Kagome didn't say anything like usual. Instead she shook her head and asked Inuyasha a question, surprising him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "now that dinner's over, perhaps you could play for us."

"Keh." Inuyasha paled. "Not now anyway. I have to tune the strings."

"But afterwards, would you play for us?" Kagome insisted leaning towards him.

"Yes," Miroku said earnestedly. "I am surprised you have such a rare and valuable skill Inuyasha. You surprise me, my friend."

"Don't flatter him too much Miroku," Kagome thought to herself. "It's going well so far."

Inuyasha looked pressed but didn't say anything. Instead he went away from the group so he could work on the strings. Everyone listened as he corrected the scale. Soon the instrument was properly tuned. Inuyasha seemed to have no difficulty with the task, immediately giving the impression he was a skilled player. When he could put it off no longer, he returned to the habitual circle the friends made every night. He coughed to get their attention.

"Well," he said uncertainly, "it's been a long time, let's just see if I can remember anything. He started off, using the tips of his claws instead of a plectrum to plink the strings.

"This is something I was taught to get me to use my claws gently," he said quickly and quietly. It was hard to hear, but everyone caught it and smiled. Inuyasha was pulling at the notes now, treading out patterns as he dredged up a song long forgotten. It was a song his mother had played to his father when he visited. She had made sure Inuyasha knew it well.

Inuyasha continued on, but was too eager to let himself be embarrassed now. He connected the old passages until he could remember the work as a whole. Playing the notes was second nature and within a few minutes he was ready to play the song in its entirety. He paused.

"Um, un, this is a song about a love story," Inuyasha said uncertainly. "It is an old song, I've forgotten the name."

Inuyasha began, without any doubt of the order. It was as if he had lost his last shamisen only yesterday. The strings rang out, without any fear or hesitation. Instead, Inuyasha poured his emotions into them, making the strings tremble and sigh with an ethereal beauty. He filled the room his resounding music, stirring the soul and leaving all speechless. It was as if they felt, in some part, what Inuyasha felt, the sadness, the loneliness, the joy of remembering someone loved. The beauty and affection in the strings moved them all.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome stirring at last. He had knocked them all senseless for half a minute. Never had any of them thought that he was such a capable player. "That was beautiful."

"Yeah, well," Inuyasha said returning to some of his normal self. "I had plenty of years with nothing else to do but practice, believe me. Nobody likes a half-demon, remember?"

"No, that's not true Inuyasha," Kagome shook her head. "We all like you Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Indeed," said Miroku, "but it's probably because we're such strange ones ourselves. Not every one has a giant hole in their hand leading to the unknown."

"Not everyone has a giant boomerang on their back either," said Songo. "It is an unusual choice, even for a demon slayer."

"I don't even have to say anything," said Kagome pointing to herself with a smile.

"Right…" said Inuyasha in an odd tone. He partially agreed with their declaration that they were complete weirdos. Who else _would_ befriend a half-demon?

"I like you too Inuyasha," Shippo offered helpfully. He hopped over to Inuyasha's side of the circle intending to perch on his shoulder. Inuyasha batted him away. Kilala mewed happily in agreement.

"Hey," said Shippo angrily at being swatted. He decided to jump up and chew on Inuyasha's ear instead of being nice. Inuyasha fought him off.

"Hey, you two stop it," said Kagome firmly. "So, are we leaving tomorrow?"

Miroku leaned back casually. "Yes, I suppose all I can do here is done. We will need to replenish our purse before long if we stay here." Sango agreed. Inuyasha had something to say however.

"Ahem," interrupted Inuyasha loudly.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"I need to go somewhere tomorrow." Kagome suddenly realized what he meant.

"Great, we're going too."

"No, it's somewhere I need to go alone," Inuyasha retorted hotly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sounded suddenly sad, "if it's important to you it's important to us. You are one of us no matter what." Inuyasha couldn't say anything. He just stared.

"Keh. I'll go quickly. Then we can get on our journey." Kagome nodded.

In the morning, they set out, letting Inuyasha lead. He led them out of the city, over another bridge, and out to area where there might have been a villa once. The remains of an untended garden swept, as well as a manmade pond and river leading through it. Inuyasha stopped by its edge and looked out towards a little island overgrown now with wild trees. He hopped over the canal easily and continued onwards. Miroku and Sango got on Kilala to get across. Kagome flew over on a transformed Shippo. But as soon as they did Inuyasha turned around angrily.

"Don't come any closer," Inuyasha demanded. "Stay there."

The group stared at each other and didn't dare move as Inuyasha stalked off.

Inuyasha walked on by himself. He pressed into the forest startling birds into the sky. Inuyasha took no notice, continuing solemnly to his destination. At last he reached the grave of his mother. It was overgrown and hard to see. Inuyasha cut the bushes and grass away from it, leaving a tree shading it. Carefully, he righted the stone that was tipped. He bounded away only to return with some flowers. He laid them gently on the grave and kneeled by it.

For a long time, he just sat there, thinking. He breathed in the air of this place and listened to his surroundings. He opened his eyes and looked around, looking at the calmness of this place. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm sorry Mother, for not visiting you sooner. A lot has happened since then. I'm a lot older now. Things have changed a lot." Inuyasha smiled slightly. "I'm not so alone anymore. At least for now."

So he told her about his sword, and he told about his battles. He told her about Kagome, Kikyo, and all the friends and foes he had made. He told her about why he hadn't come to visit for so long and how strong he had grown. He told her about growing up alone. Normally one would cry at this point, but not Inuyasha. He felt peaceful instead, strong. He got up and said, "Goodbye Mother. I'll visit again if I can." Inuyasha walked off.

Inuyasha returned to his friends whom were waiting. But when he got there, he saw that Kagome had an armful of bought flowers in her arms. Miroku had an incense burner and incense in his hand. They waited until Inuyasha stopped in front of them.

"What's that?" he asked not really wanting to. Miroku spoke first.

"We sensed that something was amiss. We brought these, believing you would be in need in them."

"Keh," said Inuyasha trying to ignore them.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said gently, "you visited someone didn't you?" Inuyasha got a look like "busted!" only he really didn't want to answer. Finally he did though.

"Yeah. I visited my mother." Kagome smiled wanly at his answer and handed him the flowers. Miroku handed him the incense.

"Here, give her these for us," Kagome said.

"Bah, give them to her yourself," Inuyasha snapped irritably. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company." He looked uneasy, but not angry.

So the group trekked up to where the recently tended grave was. Sango and Kirara helped light the incense sticks. Kagome laid the flowers and Miroku led a memorial service. He was a monk after all. After that, they all left together.

Inuyasha was quiet all day. That night, as they sat around their customary camp fire, he sat idly picking the strings of the shamisen he had been given. Kagome sat down next to him.

"Did your mother play the shamisen?" Kagome asked softly.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head. "Usually, she played a flute instead."

Kagome smiled unexpectedly. "Ah now that I can do," she said digging something out of her backpack. At its very base she pulled out a metal flute. She had once played it as a little girl. Her school was suggesting it as a subject to do at home in light of her frequent "illnesses".

"I don't know anything that would be heard in this era, but I do know a few songs." She took a glance at the bewildered look on Inuyasha's face and proceeded. Kagome played a light and happy song of no particular prowess, but it was nice. "I need to learn how to play this well for school. Since you're so smart, maybe you could give me a few pointers." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, you sure need it, school girl."

"Hey!" Kagome shouted indignantly.

Inuyasha could not help but stare at her cute angry face. How he liked making her mad! But beyond his actions, he thought to himself. "She doesn't play the flute like Mother. No one ever can. Still, Kagome is different, and I like that. She plays a new song, unlike anyone else. I'm glad." He turned back a smile to spit out a new comment to make her angry. Inside he was laughing, and the fire danced behind the two of them.


End file.
